Les sentiments des Survivants
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Si le déroulement de la bataille finale de l'animé avait été différent...


**Les sentiments des Survivants**

J' ai eu trois amis dans ma vie... Zess, Hodr et Sigyn, je les ai connus à l'académie militaire.

Le jour où j' ai compris que j' étais un non-sorcier a bien sur été un choc. Car tout le monde est un sorcier et que tout fonctionné grâce à ce système magique de manipulation du quartz.

Mais, j' ai rapidement compris que plus personne n' aurait d'attente envers moi; et je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié cette situation. Même si bien sur, j'ai continué d'essayer pour mon père car il voulait croire en moi. À la fin de mon passage à l'académie, par manque d'argent, je partis rejoindre mon frère et mon père au mont Pegoo. Et j'ai obtenu une vie simple mais difficile dans une ferme.

Hodr, qui est le roi m'a demandé de le rejoindre à la capitale de Kreeshna, Binonten, et m'a appris l'existence de cette guerre, que Zess était celui qui menait un groupe adverse comprenant cinq golems, qui se dirigeait en ce moment vers la capitale. Et qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins fort et moins évolué militairement que leur adversaire... L'attaque de Zess n'était bien entendue qu'une exploration approfondie. J'avais donc dit au Roi de se rendre, avis qui était partagé par celui-ci, seulement les conditions de reddition était notamment l'exécution de la famille royale, même de Sygin, la femme du roi bien qu'elle ne soit pas née noble...

Sigyn Erster. La reine, la femme du roi. La femme de mon ami. C'est également la seule femme que j' ai aimé... Lorsque j'avais quitté l'académie, c'était sans Sygin mais je pensais, qu'une fille aussi belle et brillante qu'elle serait mieux sans moi. Ou plutôt disons que je n'ai jamais eu la force de lui proposer un autre option..

À ce moment-là, nous avons subi une attaque alors qu' Hodr me montrait un vieux golem, qui semblait avoir été créer par nos ancêtres, qui apparemment était des non-sorciers. Je suis donc monté dans le golem et je me suis battu... Quelques jours plus tard, Dan, un soldat de Kreeshna et mort de mon incapacité à faire ce qui est nécessaire en neutralisant un ennemi... ennemi que j' ai finalement neutralisé... avant qu' elle ne se suicide, préférant mourir que de se rendre aux barbares que nous sommes...

Ensuite je suis devenu un combattant de Kreshna dans l' espoir de protéger la femme que j'aime toujours... Quelques jours plus tard nous avons détruit la majorité du groupe de Zess et je l' ai gravement blessé. Si un jour on m' avait dit je blesserais le génie qu' était Zess...

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait modifier le passé à notre guise en falsifiant les livres d'histoire afin de manipuler le peuple... C'est comme avec ces conditions de reddition... Ils savaient que nous ne pouvions pas accepter cela... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est le messager qui l'a dit de vive voix, alors que ce n'était pas écrit sur le papier... ils voulaient juste une excuse pour nous exterminer et prendre le contrôle des mines de quartz de Kreshna...

Nous avons dû participer à plusieurs batailles, faisant de moi un combattant célèbre, de par la nature du golem que je pilote ainsi que par mes combats... mais j'ai surtout beaucoup de sang sur mes mains maintenant.

Aujourd'hui la guerre fait toujours rage et... au cours de l'attaque finale de l'armée de la Fédération d' Athnès sur la capitale, il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, la ville est maintenant en ruine.

Nous avons gagné la bataille, mais il ne reste qu'une cinquantaine de soldats pour fêter ce que l'histoire considérera comme une victoire... Mais ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une boucherie inutile...

Mon jeune frère, Legatz a disparu au cours de la bataille, je l' ai cherché pendant des jours après avoir appris qu' il était venu me rejoindre dans cette ville. Sûrement parce que je ne revenais pas. Lorsque j' ai reçu la lettre du roi... je suis parti en disant que j' allais à la capitale... Quel frère irresponsable j' ai été...

Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour avoir gravement blessé Zess que Sygin et Hodr soient morts au cours de la bataille finale. En mourant le général Baldr, m' a demandé de mener les survivants à la liberté...

Sygin était ma raison de me battre... Je n' ai jamais été un exemple pour les autres... alors devenir un leader... ce serait faire à nouveau preuve d'une hypocrisie dont j' ai trop souvent fait preuve au cours de ma vie... Lorsque j' ai appris que ce golem me permettrait de rester auprès de Sygin, j' étais heureux. Mais elle est morte, sans que je n' aie pu lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Les habitants ont fui, avec une partit du gouvernement avant la bataille, sur ordre du Roi, il avait également demandé à Sygin de fuir, ce qu' elle avait refusé sans réfléchir. Les membres du gouvernement qui sont resté sont mort. Il reste Narvi... Mais une Capitaine et un chevalier, plus quelques autres pilotes et une trentaine de soldats; on peut aussi rajouter une dizaine de personnes supplémentaires en rajoutant le service de maintenance. Mais jamais assez pour reconstruire la ville ou repousser la prochaine attaque.

Notre victoire était un exploit, un vrai... Mais quel est l'intérêt d'avoir gagné dans ces conditions...

Le jour de l'enterrement du couple royal, je... j' étais effondré, si Narvi n' avait pas été là, je me serais sûrement laissé dépérir...

Ce matin, la dernière équipe de surveillance nous a informé que des troupes d' élite arriveront sur nous d'ici quelques jours, condamnant ainsi un possible retour de ceux qui avaient évacué.

Ce sera la fin... Narvi a beau être une bonne stratège, ça ne suffira pas. Lorsque ce matin l'équipe nous a informés de cette arrivé, elle a compris, son visage s'est assombri et elle a naturellement perdue ses derniers espoirs de victoire.

Et elle a donc proposé à tous ceux qui le voulaient, de partir en utilisant le dernier bateau. Ils sont tous partit, mais comment leur en vouloir, la seule chose qui nous attend ici, c'est une mort certaine. Maintenant nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux...

Le soir de ces derniers événements, elle venu me voir et me dit:

"-J'aurais cru que tu serais parti !" En essayant de sourire.

"-Partir pour aller où?" Dit-il en lâchant rire désespérer

"-Loin de la ville où nous allons mourir... par exemple." Dit-elle en répondant avec une pointe de sarcasme.

"-Le bateau est parti vers un monde qui m'aurait rappelé tous les jours mon échec, de l'autre côté c'est un immense désert avec nos ennemis... alors dit moi, partir pour aller où?"

"-Cet échec, est celui de tous ceux qui ont combattu pour Kreeshna... pas seulement le tien. Tu avais le droit de prendre ce bateau."

"-Toi aussi, c'est par rapport à ton frère que tu voulais rester?" Demanda Lygatt, essayant de comprendre la seule camarade qui lui restait.

"-Je ne sais pas.. mais plus que de vouloir rester, je ne voulais pas partir sans lui... pas comme ça. Il est mort dans cette ville et je ne l'abandonnerais pas."

"-Il aurait sûrement voulu que tu vives."

"-Sûrement oui, tout comme la reine aurait voulu que toi tu vives..."

"-Il faut croire que nous avons ce défaut en commun."

"-Lequel?"

"-D'avoir tellement aimé certaines personnes, qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus la force de vivre sans eux."

"-Ni l'envie de nous suicidés..."

"-Donc nous allons nous battre... à deux contre... beaucoup d'ennemi, beaucoup trop d'ennemi pour pouvoir espérer quelque chose de... bien."

"-Oui, et nous allons mourir en faisant cela, mais ce n'est plus un problème lorsque l'on est prêt..."

Ils se regardèrent dans un sourire tranquille. Le lendemain voyant que les troupes avaient presque atteint la ville, il dit:

"-J'ai apprécié de te connaître."

"-Moi aussi, au début ça n'a pas été facile mais c'est vrai... j'apprécie de mourir avec toi."

C'est ainsi que j'ai compris, j'avais réussi à construire une nouvelle amitié, la quatrième, c'est donc avec plaisir que je fis face à mon destin.

L'attaque d'Athnès fut courte mais sanglante, laissant nos derniers survivants accomplir le destin qu'ils avaient souhaité.

Une dernière charge sur la terre de leur proche, avant un repos éternel.


End file.
